Memories Bring Miracles Or Pain
by HanaHime
Summary: What is your true identity? Are you truly just an ordinary girl or are you something more than that? Your life changes when you meet the Sohma family and the memories kick back unexpectedly
1. Chapter 1: Day Of Surprising Events

Hey there! I'm tempting to start a new story, and it's right in front of you, lolx. I don't know why but the sudden urge of starting this story just came up and I don't want to write on my other story, not yet anyway, but I will have to. So don't worry you readers who are waiting for my next chapter on "Betrayal and Twisted Love", it will be updated soon enough. Now let's put that aside and start this new story! ^_^Disclaimer: I don't own FB.  
  
~~~~~~~~Memories Bring Miracles Or Pain~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Day Of Surprising Events  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You look up at the tall building that is your new school. You've just been transferred to a new school in Japan because of a specific reason. You parents died when you were just about 1 year old, you have no memories of them, you don't know who they are or how they are, you don't even know how they died. After their deaths a close relative took you in their care and lived with you till you are now. But that relative has a special work occasion and can't take care of you at the time being, so he/she sent you to Japan for schooling and living while he/she is away.  
  
The eyes of the students there are all on you, looking with curiosity, not that they would do anything, but you don't feel comfortable. Despite all that stares and whispering, you walk straight into the main building and look around, it's still some times till school starts.  
  
While you are walking the hallway you heard something you didn't expect to hear, a bunch of girls about your age are standing nearby. "Look! There's Yuki!" one of them says loudly yet excitedly as all of them look down at the window, "Oh he's always so cute!" another girl lets out in the same manner. 'Oh god, why do I have to see girls like them now. . .' you think as you look at them mockingly.  
  
"Would you people stop that? You know it gets very irritating, Yuki, Yuki is all I heard from you!" your gaze turn to another boy about the same age. He has short orange hair and red eyes. (Is that the right descriptions?)  
  
The girls turn to glare at the guy and start to walk away with out saying anything, the guy glare back and walk into the classroom door that is right next to him. 'Well was that something I want to know about. . .?' you think as you stare after the guy, 'And who is this Yuki?'.  
  
All of a sudden you hear the school bell rings, the last few minutes are over. "Wait, this is the room. . ." you say out loud as you see the exact number of the room that you were told to go to. "Oh my god I'm almost late!" a girl with long brownish hair yells as she runs into the classroom before you.  
  
"Well that was unexpected." You mumbled as you walk into the room as well. "Hello, you must be the new student." The teacher says as he sees you, "Yes." You answer while bowing. He gestures for you to come in and stand next to him while he waits for the class to be quiet.  
  
Finally they are all seated and ready to listen, "Class, we have a new student, would you introduce yourself please?" he says as he looks back at you. "Yes, I'm _______, I hope you would help me while I'm still new here." You bow politely. "Alright, you can choose your seat miss ______." Your teacher says.  
  
You look around the classroom to find an empty seat next to one of the windows, you figure that it might be a good spot so you walk towards that table. "Hey, no fair!" you hear one of the girls say. Decided that it's not very important, you throw it off and sit down where you have chosen. "Hello there, if you need help with anything, you're free to ask me if you want." The boy in front of you turns around and smiles warmly, he has slightly dark hair and slight purple eyes, technically he's sort of good looking.  
  
"My name is Yuki Sohma, a pleasure to meet you." He says, then it hits you, he was the one that those preps were talking about, and that's exactly the reason why that girl said it wasn't fair for you to sit there, right behind him. "Of course, thank you." You reply happily, smiling at the glares from the other girls in the class.  
  
**************************While Later***********************************  
  
"*Sigh* How boring. . ." you whisper while looking out at the sky, leaning on the frame of the window at the same time. Then a hand taps your shoulder gently, you turn around to find three girls with smiles on their faces, one is tall with blond hair, the other is slightly shorter with dark hair in a braid, the last one is the same one that you saw running into the classroom when the bell rang this morning. "Um. . .?" you let out uncertainly.  
  
"Well hello, you look sort of lonely standing here like this, how would you like to hang with us?" the one you saw this morning says. "Sure, I'd like that." You smile back. "Great, anyway, my name is Tohru Honda. . ." she says then looks at the other two. "Saki Hanajima, call me Hana as you wish." The one with braided hair says in a cold yet smooth voice. "Ansa Uotani, you can call me Uo-chan like little missy here." The tall blond hair one places her hand on Tohru's head playfully.  
  
You giggle slightly, knowing those are nice people unlike the preps you met earlier. "You stupid rat why don't you ever stay out of my way?!?!" all of you turn your eyes to the corner of the classroom, Yuki and the other guy you saw in the hallway this morning seem to be having an argument.  
  
"How would you reconsider yourself then, you stupid cat?!" Yuki replies calmly. "Oh sure, you think you're all that if people around respect you?! Maybe it's because they don't know how you really are!" the other guy yells once more. "Don't you ever think about keeping down your tone?" Yuki mocks, they went on and on. . .  
  
"Here we go again, an argument everyday. . ." Uo says as she sighs heavily. "Are they always like this. . .?" you ask out of nowhere. "All the time, you can't expect to live a day with out hearing those two bickering around." Hana answers. The bell suddenly rings, telling the students to be back at their seats. "Talk to you later ______." Tohru waves as she walks back to her seat, you simply wave in return.  
  
********************************After School*****************************  
  
"Glad that's over, and a bunch of homework waiting to be." You say to no one but yourself when you walk out of the school gates, the teachers have given a lot of homework, and it's your first day. "Hey ______!" your feet stop on their tracks and wait till Tohru catches up to you. "What's wrong Tohru?" you ask as she puts her hand on your shoulder and breathes heavily after all that running to catch up.  
  
She looks up at you and smiles playfully, "You sure can walk fast, are you in a hurry?" she questions. You shake your head, "Not really, why?" you reply with another question. "Well you know we have a lot of homework today, so if you're not in a hurry or anything, can you come with me and we can do our homework together?" she offers.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not." You say in return. "Great! Let's go, I'll make dinner for the treats." With that, she grabs your hand and pulls you along happily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You say nothing as you take off your shoes, your eyes wondering from up to down of the house. "I'm home everyone." She yells as she walks in. "Welcome back Tohru, and who might this be?" a man asks as he walks out of the kitchen. "This is ______, she just transferred to my school today. _______, this is Shigure Sohma." She smiles brightly. (Seems to be smiling a lot huh?)  
  
"Hello, I hope it's no trouble." You say, you didn't expect to see someone like him. . . "Oh no, no problem at all, anyone who's a friend of Tohru are welcome." He replies. "Where are the other two?" Tohru asks Shigure.  
  
"I don't know where Kyo went, but. . ." before he could finish, someone walks down from the stairs. "Miss Honda, you're back." The person says, and as you look closer, you gasp quietly, it's Yuki! "Oh, I see you're here too miss ______." He says simply. "Yes, quite surprising wouldn't you say?" you let out nervously.  
  
He smiles and walks into the kitchen, 'What is going on here?' you ask yourself. "Yuki, any chance you know where Kyo is?" Shigure asks out loud. "Do you honestly think I would know or care?" Yuki replies coldly. "Ok I'll take that as a no." Shigure smiles calmly. "Tohru, may I talk to you for a second?" you drag her to one of the corners when Shigure and Yuki aren't able to hear what you're saying.  
  
"______ what are you doing?" she gives you a questioning look. "Tohru, what is going on here? How could they live in the same place as you? Especially Yuki." You tell her. "Well, it's kind of a long story, may I tell you about this later. . .?" she questions, her voice now weaker than usual.  
  
You hesitate, but answers anyway, "Sure. . ." then you follow her to the living room where Shigure is now sitting in. "Please wait here, I'll be right back." Tohru says as she runs up stairs. You are speechless as you sit down across from where Shigure is.  
  
"Have we met before ______?" you look up at Shigure questioningly, "I don't think so, why. . .?" you say. "Nothing, it's just a silly question." He replies, seems as if he's trying to hide something. "Sorry for making you wait, how about we have dinner now and worry about homework later." Tohru runs in and yells.  
  
"Of course, I have no problem with that." Shigure smiles, "Neither do I." Yuki says as he stands behind Tohru. "Then that's settled, I'll go prepare dinner now." She claps her hands together. "Tohru, is it alright if I help?" you offer suddenly.  
  
"No, of course not, if you don't mind going through any trouble." She says. "I would be happy to help, I have nothing to do sitting around anyway." You stand up and walk to the kitchen along with her, leaving Yuki and Shigure behind. "Is it me or does she seems to be very familiar?" Shigure says to Yuki. "Yes I can see what you mean. . ." is all Yuki replies.  
  
****************************In ThE kItChEn*****************************  
  
You are helping Tohru cutting the carrots quietly, something that's been on your mind ever since you stepped into this house, but you can't identify it. "Is there something wrong ______?" Tohru asks worriedly as she put another used plate into the sink. "Oh it's nothing." You reply.  
  
"I'm back!" both of you are startled to hear the yelling from the entrance of the house, it sounds familiar. You and Tohru stick out your heads to see who it is, to your surprise it's the guy that argued with Yuki at school. "Kyo, where have you been?" Shigure's voice rings up. "Probably out making trouble again." Yuki says.  
  
"Don't start with me!" the one who believed to be called Kyo yells back. "Get yourself clean up and ready for dinner, Tohru and her new friend are in the kitchen preparing it." Shigure tells him. "New friend? Is that girl who just transferred?" he walks into the kitchen looking at both of you.  
  
Tohru smiles despite all the ruckus that were made in the living room. "You're back Kyo." She says. "Yeah. . ." he simply replies. "Well I don't think you two know each other yet, Kyo, maybe you already did, this is ________. _______, this is Kyo Sohma." She introduces both of you. "Nice to meet you." You say out of politeness, "Same here. . ." he replies.  
  
"Wait. . . Why do I smell something else here?" Kyo says strangely. "Huh?" Tohru gives him a weird look. "Wow Kyo, you notice!" a young voice is heard out of the blue. You see a little boy with blond hair wearing a bright smile pops out behind Kyo.  
  
"Momiji!" Tohru is obviously surprised as well. "Kyo is so sharp now isn't he? Notice me right away!" the boy yells as he pushes Kyo slightly. "Hey!" Kyo is standing in front of you and he didn't expect to be push, so he lost his balance and has his arms around you in less than two minutes. But the exact moment before you fall to the ground, you see white smoke before your eyes. When you open your eyes again, you no longer see Kyo anywhere, instead, you see a cat laying on top of you, its eyes glaring murderously at the blond hair boy.  
  
"What???" you let out in confusion, everything is spinning and the next thing they know, you pass out. The last thing you heard was yelling around you. . .  
  
********************************End Of Chapter1*************************  
  
Well that's it for the first chapter, how did you like it? I hope it wasn't stupid, if it was, please let me know. Bye for now and please review! I await your replies! 


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Feelings and Dream

Hello there! Chapter 2 of this story has arrived, and wouldn't I say this is happy? Well actually I don't know, I can only call it happy if you like it after you finish reading, right? So I'll shut up for now and let you start. Thank you reviewing!  
  
Chapter 2: Unknown Feelings And Dream  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Huh. . .?" your eyes open slowly to find yourself laying on a bed, your visions flash slightly since you eyes have been closed for a long time. You force yourself to sit up, you feel anxious to know what in the world happened, what exactly that made you pass out?  
  
Your ears pick up loud noise of people arguing at the same time, before you could comprehend what is around you and what you should do, the door slides open. Behind it is the people that you met before all of this happened, everyone are there in place. Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo and the blond boy as well.  
  
"______ you're awake!" Tohru gives you a light hug as soon as she sees you up on the bed. "Tohru. . . what. . .happened. . .?" your voice seem to be reaching its way out as if you haven't speak for a long time. Tohru slowly lets go of you and look at you with sad eyes.  
  
"Must you know about it ______?" her voice seems like a whisper. You nod, the anxious feeling to know not leaving you. She looks at the boys, telling them to leave quietly so she and you could be alone. They all agreed and turn to leave, shutting the door behind them, silent takes over before Tohru begins.  
  
"_______, I didn't want to tell you. . . but since it came to this far. . ." she stops hesitantly, then continues, "My parents both died, my dad died when I was very young, my mom died in a car accident one year ago. At first my life was hard going and miserable, but when I met the Sohma family, it all changed. They gladly accepted me and let me live with them till now, that's how I came to be here."  
  
"I see. . .I'm sorry Tohru. . ." you say as you lower your head. "No need to apologize, it's not the first time." She assures you, "But. . .what about just now? Why did Kyo disappear and the cat was on top of me the next minute?" you question further. She didn't answer you this time, instead, she looks away. . .  
  
You place your hand on her arm, demanding for an answer, "Tohru, I have to know." You tell her. "_______, it's not a very good thing for you to know, but if you must. . .the Sohma family have a curse that pass down to generations for a long time, well. . . to simply put it, the curse isn't easy to bear, when any of the Sohma members are being hugged by the opposite gender, they'll turn into one of the Chinese zodiac animals. . ." she explains.  
  
". . ." you are speechless now as your hand slips from her arm, are they real, what she is telling you? This is all too hard to believe, but after that encounter with Kyo, there was no denying. "Is it really true. . .? That's what's been going on around this family. . .?" you can barely even hear yourself speaking, but Tohru sure heard it and nods.  
  
She grabs both your hands and look sadly into your eyes, this makes you feel nervous. "Tohru?" before you could say anything else, you notice something, tears. . . there were tears being hold back in her blue-green eyes. But why. . .?  
  
"______, this doesn't come in a very good thing for both you and the Sohma family. The curse is a sacred mystery and is strictly forbidden for everyone else who isn't apart of the family to know. I know I'm not one of their family, but it's a very lucky thing that I'm able to stay the way I am now. But everyone else from that, if they find out about this, their memories must be erased. . ." she says as her grip on your hands tightens.  
  
Nothing, absolutely nothing could escape your lips now. . .memories being erased. . . there's no way that's going to be easy for anyone. But now it had to this, you didn't have anything else to say in return, only fear is going into you, fear of what exactly. . . you aren't sure what you are afraid of, think about it, it might be good if you could forget this fateful night and go back to your normal life. But something just isn't right. . .  
  
The door slid open once again and the boys appear in both of your views, all of them have serious looks on their faces. "I'm sorry miss _______, but everything miss Honda said is true. . . your memories of us must be erased. . ." Yuki says in a weak tone, he isn't even able to look at you.  
  
"I understand. . ." you whisper. Silent takes over once again, this time longer, much longer. . . "Well maybe we could make another exception besides Tohru." A voice suddenly spoke up. All eyes turn to Shigure who is the owner of the voice, "Shigure, what are you talking about? Having Tohru is enough!" Kyo says.  
  
"Calm down Kyo, I think we can put our trust in this girl, I mean you can't say Tohru is the only girl who is innocent, can you? Let it be for now, if anything is to happen, I'll be the one to blame, I'm sure I can handle it." Shigure finishes. All eyes are still on him but soon they look away, back at you.  
  
Kyo lets out a heavy sigh in defeat and a small smile crosses Yuki's lips. "All right, we'll let her memories stay. But you better be serious about handling all this Shigure, no stepping back." Kyo gives Shigure a suspicious look. "You have nothing to worry about now miss ______, safe for now." Yuki says as he walks up to you with the smile staying there.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Tohru hugs you once again with joy, you are now able to keep your memories yet along with the secret you've learned inside of you. You too are happy to be trusted by them, very happy. Tohru can't help but smiles continuously, "Well, now that it's all put aside, should we dig in for dinner?" she says with enthusiasm running through her. "Sure!" you say.  
  
"Ok I'll go down first, be there fast ______!" is the last thing she leaves you with before she disappears into the hallway(or the stairs). As you try to stand up again, your knees felt weak, they didn't move for quite some time after all. You let out a soft gasp as you realize yourself slipping from balance.  
  
Just when you shut your eyes before your body hit the floor, Yuki quickly throws his arms around you to prevent the fall, but as how it happened before, a puff of smoke you see now, the next thing is yourself hitting the floor, and. . .a mouse? "Yuki?" you ask snapping yourself out of the surprising encounter.  
  
Before your eyes is a white small rat, it shakes its head a few times and look up at you. "Miss _____. . ." it speaks out, quite a familiar voice you might want to add. "Is it really you, Yuki?" you repeat your question, this time receiving a nod from the little rat. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, it's just. . ." you cut him off, "Why are you apologizing? It's my fault I slipped. . . but you know, you look cute like that." You giggle teasingly as you scoop him up in your hands, holding him gently. (Sorry I had to do that, I can't help it, he looks so cute in his rat form!)  
  
"Now what is that suppose to be miss ______?" he asks, looking at you funnily. You shake your head as you giggle a little more, "Oh nothing, don't worry about it." You say as you continue to carry him into the living room where Tohru and the others are.  
  
Kyo, Shigure and the blond boy all turn their attention to you when you walk in. "Well what do we have here? Did the little Yuki transform again in front another girl?" Kyo asks mockingly. "Shut up, unless you want to be beaten up later." Yuki replies, still remaining in your hands. "What's that? Still cocky I see. . ." he was cut off by Shigure who is smiling weirdly, "Now Kyo, let's stop that and let ______ sit down, she wouldn't want to hold Yuki in her hands ALL the time now, would you _______?" he looks at you with his wide smile.  
  
You blush at that remark and quickly reply, "Oh no, I don't mind, it's my fault he transformed!" you sit down the exact moment Tohru comes in. "Oh? Yuki what happened?" she asks. "Nothing miss Honda, can we switch our attention to something else?" Yuki looks annoyed. "I don't think I introduce you two yet, did I?" she asks the blond hair boy. "Nope." He shakes his head, with that same bright smile on, "_____, this is Momiji Sohma. Momiji, this is _______." She points at the both of you. "Nice to meet you." You say. "Same here! The pleasure is all mine! Wow you're very pretty you know that? I didn't get a chance to talk to you at first." Momiji says excitedly. "Oh thanks." You blush again.  
  
***************************Later On*************************************  
  
"Oh no!" you yell as you look outside. "What's wrong ______?" Tohru looks at you. "It's raining hard! How am I supposed to go home now??" you point out. "Oh yes, you wouldn't be able to walk in this even if you have an umbrella." Tohru puts her hand on her cheek. (By the way, this is after you guys finished your homework.)  
  
"You can stay here for tonight if you want _______, I'm sure no one would mind." You look at her while hesitating, "What? I mean I've been asking a lot from them." You felt nervous of the idea. Shigure seems to have heard it and walks into your conversation, "Don't worry ______, Tohru here felt the same way when we first have her here. But it's really not that much trouble." He tells you.  
  
"Well, I don't know. . ." you say looking at Tohru. "Miss _______." A gentle voice calls, your gaze turn to face the owner of the voice, Yuki. "You're welcome to stay miss _______, there's no trouble at all, we still have an extra room for you to sleep in." he says, this make you blush as you look at him.  
  
Your eyes stay on him for a long time, something about him keeps you interested, something about him seems familiar. . .(You will get it later on in the story.) "Well, if you say so. . ." you reply, "Yay! Let's show you your room tonight shall we?" Tohru jumps up and drags you upstairs.  
  
"Well Yuki you sure have charm for girls." Shigure says while walking back into his room. "Do I. . .?" Yuki suddenly whispers to himself.  
  
****************************Upstairs************************************  
  
The rain drops on the window glass creating the soft beating sound, making you feel more anxious. You stare outside as each drop beats against the glass and make its way down till it can't go any further. "______, I think it's time we should get to sleep." Tohru's voice wakes you.  
  
"Oh right. . ." you turn the light off and have your head over the soft pillow, your eyes close the next minute and find yourself in dreamland. . .  
  
***********************************Your Dream*************************  
  
You don't know where you are, you have no idea why or how you are there. Forcing yourself forward towards the darkness, soon you find light flowing in. You gladly walk faster to get there, as you peek through the light, you see a big room. . . it wasn't crowded, it was quiet. . . creepily quiet. . .  
  
"Akito. . ." your sense of hearing picks up something, your eyes look up to face a man with dark hair laying on the ground on the other end of the room. "What?" the guy asks, his voice sounds a little stern. "Akito, that was a long time ago. The girl doesn't have any memories of you, she won't do anything to you, isn't that what you wanted?" you look back the previous one who talked before, it was another tall guy, a few bangs covered one of his eyes, he was sitting in front of the guy who was laying down.  
  
"What makes you think that she won't do anything? I once was damaged by her, and it's all possible she could do it again. . . but I won't let her. . . I won't let her have her way this time. . . I'll make sure of it. . ." come the reply in a low angry tone. All you could make out of the guy who is lying down is that he has dark hair that looks similar to Yuki's, but that was all besides the creepy voice he has. . .  
  
***************************End Of Dream********************************  
  
"______?______?"you awoke with Tohru looking down at you, her eyes have a slight hint of worry. "What?" you ask more like to yourself than to her while sitting up. "You were turning and tossing a lot, what dream did you have anyway?" she questions.  
  
"It's nothing really, I guess it's just because I'm not used to sleep here that's all." You say with a small smile, trying to distract her. "Oh. . . I see. . . well I hope you don't feel uncomfortable when you go back to sleep." She tells you as she walks back to her bed, you just nod.  
  
As you lay back down and put your hand on your forehead, a bit startled by that dream, what was it about? And who were those people you saw? ~~~~~ Somewhere in the shadows neither you or Tohru have noticed but in one of the corners, someone stands leaning against the wall, watching you. . .  
  
****************************End Of Chapter 2****************************  
  
Chapter 2 is finished! I'm so sorry if it didn't satisfy you, I was writing it in a rush and I had writer blocks several times, glad that's over. Anyway, please review! I don't really feel like writing it if I don't get many reviews. . . T_T but you don't have to if you don't want to. 


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting A Guest

Hi! So sorry about not updating for so long! Please forgive me! LoLx. Anyway, I'm sure you want to start the next chapter now. Thank you reviewers.  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting A Guest  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning...  
  
Your eyelids open as your ears pick up some yelling and shouting outside the room you are in. You rub your eyes and look aside to see Tohru still sleeping. 'Seems as if she's use to all this ruckus...' you think to yourself as you get yourself up and walk to slide the door open and look out to see what the yelling was about. There stand Kyo and Yuki, having another oh-so-familiar argument.  
  
"Couldn't you at least keep your mouth shut in the morning?? The girls are still sleeping you idiot!" Yuki says loudly. "Shut up! I don't need to hear any of your lecturing or annoying attitude you dirty rat!" Kyo shouts as you notice his hands forming into fists. Suddenly a hand taps your shoulder making you turn around with a start.  
  
Seeing it's Tohru, you let out a soft sigh and look back at the other two boys. "Why are they so bad at getting along with each other?" you blurt out. "I guess it's because of their zodiac animal forms, but don't worry, nothing serious..." She tells you as she walks to the bathroom across the hallway which is where the boys are standing not far from.  
  
"Good morning Yuki, Kyo." She calls out as she smiles as if nothing had happened. "Good morning miss Honda." Yuki replies. "Morning, hurry up and prepare breakfast to go to school." Kyo says as he turns his back to both of them. Yuki walks right behind and suddenly smacks Kyo on the head when he passes. "OWW! What was that for?!" he yells after Yuki.  
  
"Mind your manners." Is all Yuki says as he walks downstairs. "Oh that's it!" Kyo yells before running after, he looks as if he's going to kill someone. You stare as they went out of sight, who would have thought the Sohma family is so different from others' imaginations. Rubbing your eyes once again, usually you wouldn't feel so sleepy, why now? "Oh what the heck?? It's only 6:00 in the morning??" your face shows a clear expression of surprise yet something else at the same time. School doesn't start till one hour later, the reason that woke you up so early is only Kyo and Yuki's bickering.  
  
***************************15 minutes later********************************  
  
You hear Shigure's humming of some silly song as you slide the door open. "Well, morning _______. How was your sleep?" he asks with a smile. "Oh...it was good..." you faked a return smile even though in fact your mind and your body parts are still feeling drowsy. Shigure nods and looks back at his newspaper that he's been reading.  
  
"Shigure, where's Momiji?" Tohru's voice is heard as soon as you sit yourself down. "Oh Hatori just came and picked him up a while ago." Shigure answers. (Yes I forgot about Momiji in the last part of chapter 2) "I see..." Tohru puts the food she had brought on the table and walks out to find the other two. (Who is obvious.)  
  
"...Hatori...?" your voice speaks out softly. "It's another member of the Sohma family, and yes, also another of the zodiac." Came Shigure's reply. Before you could say anything, the door swings open to reveal Yuki along with Kyo, Tohru behind them. "Good morning miss ______." Yuki smiles at you warmly. You return the smile with a slight blush and a soft whisper "Good morning..." not noticing Kyo's glares for Yuki.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shigure opens the door after a knock was heard, outside are Uo and Hana standing while smiling. "Oh you're here, Tohru! ______! Are you two ready yet?" Shigure calls inside the house. "Keep it down a little would you?" Kyo grumbles, slipping on his shoes and walks pass the other two girls.  
  
"Can't compare to your own, idiotic cat..." Yuki mumbles. Kyo's ears pick up and immediately glare at Yuki. Uo let out a sigh as they went on, "They can never get tired, can they?", Hana shakes her head "Not likely..." she agrees.  
  
Before they can say anything else Tohru pops out between them, "Good morning! Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" she says cheerfully. All of them turn to look at her, "Tohru I don't think that was a very good thing to do..." your voice comes to their ears. "You could've given me a heart attack, popping out of nowhere like that." Uo says as she places her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Oh, sorry, shall we get going?" Tohru says sheepishly, they give her a nod in return and start walking with you behind. While you're getting there Kyo and Yuki didn't stop arguing at all....  
  
****************************At School**********************************  
  
"He's here! Prince Yuki!" you turn to look at the girls who just yelled out Yuki's nickname awkwardly, that is getting on your nerves now... 'Do they listen to themselves when they talk...or yell...?' you think to yourself as you stare at them gathering around Yuki. "Yuki can never get away from those preps, I feel sorry for him." Uo says while crossing her arms, Hana nods in agreement.  
  
"Uh... _______-chan?" Tohru turns around to find you no longer standing there with them. Kyo disappeared as well, "I wonder..." Tohru looks around trying to find either you or Kyo, but none are in her sight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Preps...how irritating..." you mumble to yourself in a slightly angry manner, you open your locker and put some of the books and stuff that you don't need in. Somehow even though the girls didn't do anything to you but just by looking at them flirting around with Yuki doesn't make you happy at all, 'I just hope this isn't something I think it is...' you think nervously as you close your locker with a soft slam and your book bag over your shoulder.  
  
But as you are about to turn around you feel a strange chill pass through you, what is this sudden feeling? "Well hello there..." your heart jump as a low voice echoed in your ears. Your eyes now turn to face a different pair of cold icy eyes that almost can kill. Before your eyes is a young man that looks sort of like Yuki but more cold emotionless, his hair is darker and everything of him sends an unfriendly presence in the air.  
  
"Um...may I ask who you are...?" you blurt out, tightening your grip on the book bag over your shoulder. Then your memories flash, this seems to be the same person that you saw in your dream. "Akito..." his voice makes you look at him. "I'm Akito Sohma..." he repeats more precisely.  
  
'Akito! That's the exact name I heard in my dream! But how can it be?' your mind says. Akito narrows his eyes and look at you coldly, "By any chance you remember something..._______...?" he questions with a creepy smile. "...No...How do you know my name...?" you feel the air around you thickens with something completely different from before. He closes his eyes but the smile stays there, "It doesn't matter...I just came to make sure..." he replies, beginning to walk away. (He's walking forward.)  
  
Your voice frozen as he gets closer every step, his features come in clearer. Out of the expected you wince slightly as soon as you felt a small pain on your arm but let out no sound. "What...?" you let out softly, a tiny red mark appears on your arm and slowly the smallest little of blood comes out of the red mark.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry did I scratch you?" your gaze immediately shot up at Akito, who is now smirking wickedly. He brings up his hand to show a bit of blood of the tip of his finger; he lets out a chuckle and licks the blood off. (Sorry if you feel uncomfortable about that.)  
  
You stood there and stare at him speechlessly, the air is clear again but you can still feel that chill around you. What just happened? Less than a minute after that you hear footsteps behind you but you didn't feel like moving. "_______!" Yuki calls out as he runs up to you, he called you before but you unknowingly didn't hear it.  
  
"Huh...Yuki...?" you let out weakly with out looking back. "_______, are you alright?" Yuki asks worriedly, he can tell by looking at you. (Of course) "Yes I'm fine, nothing serious." You reply, faking a smile. Yuki could tell you are lying but he didn't say anything afterwards. "All right, the bell is going to ring soon, let's get to class." He says simply, you nod and walk behind him.  
  
******************************Out the window*****************************  
  
Kyo, who was on the tree right next to the window of the building the entire time, had heard and seen everything that happened. "So that is her..." he mumbles before jumping off the tree, obviously he knows something about Akito but you don't...  
  
*******************************End of chapter 3***************************  
  
I'm finished with this chapter finally, hope you like it. PlEaSe ReViEw PeOpLe!! Have a good day! 


End file.
